<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Treat by Frostly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195229">Your Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly'>Frostly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Showers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin surprises Minseok after his soccer match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone</p><p>this fic is my beta's fault. i <s>came to her crying</s> showed her this <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ElMhsXBW0AIdNSd?format=jpg&amp;name=medium">picture</a> and she proceeded to wreck my sanity with devastating thoughts and mental images. i just had to write something.... </p><p>i love you boo &lt;33 thank you for always being so involved in my xiukai feelings.</p><p>anyways, the premise is pretty straighforward, so without further ado, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallways are empty and it’s all too easy for Jongin to sneak his way to the soccer team’s locker room. </p><p>He opens the door slowly and silently slips through, hot steamy air hitting him head on. </p><p>The room is empty, no one inside except for one familiar figure standing in front of one of the lockers, back to the door, only a towel wrapped around his hips.</p><p>Smiling to himself, Jongin quietly pads over and plops down beside him on the bench. </p><p>“You sure like to take your sweet time, hyung.”</p><p>Minseok stops rifling through his bag and turns his head to look at him, one eyebrow raised. His wet hair is slicked back away from his forehead and his skin looks warm from the shower he just took. </p><p>“I am the captain, you know, I have a hundred things to do before I can go shower and change,” he says. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Jongin looks away from his glistening abs to pout up at him. “I got bored waiting for you outside. What? It’s not like I am not allowed to come in here.”</p><p>Minseok snorts and turns back to his bag. “Not when you're up to no good.”</p><p>Jongin straightens up, putting one leg on the bench, the shorts he’s wearing riding up his thighs, and scoots closer, letting a mischievous smile curve his lips. “Oh, but I am up to good,” he says, reaching out to take Minseok’s arm. His skin feels as warm as it looks. “I am up to very very good.”</p><p>Minseok groans out a laugh as he lets himself be pulled closer. “Jongin.”</p><p>“What?” Jongin says innocently, fingers slipping into the towel and tugging it down, letting it fall to the floor. He licks his lips. “I just want to celebrate tonight’s victory.” </p><p>Minseok looks down at him, one hand coming to card through Jongin’s hair. “I’m sure you do.”</p><p>Jongin smiles and wraps his fingers around Minseok’s soft cock, pulling at it slowly from base to top, watching as it fills out in his hand. “You know, hyung, you looked so hot out there,” he murmurs, eyes never straying from in front of him. “I couldn’t wait any longer, I was getting desperate standing around outside. I tried to be patient, but I couldn’t.” He leans forward to give a little lick to the head, sighing in satisfaction afterwards. “I wanted <em> this</em>.”</p><p>Minseok bites his lip, the muscles of his stomach flexing as Jongin gives another lick, and then another, and then another, wetting the head of his cock, and lets out a soft groan when Jongin finally takes it into his mouth, fingers tightening in Jongin’s hair. </p><p>Jongin hums as he sucks slowly, his eyes closed, tongue stroking up Minseok’s frenulum, making Minseok’s hips jerk. He savours the taste, the way Minseok’s cock gets harder in his mouth, then lets his mouth go slack and sinks down on it, slowly taking the whole length in, to the base, and swallows. </p><p>“Shit,” Minseok hisses, burying his other hand in Jongin’s hair as well. </p><p>It sends a thrill down Jongin’s spine and he hollows his cheeks before pulling back, bobbing his head back and forth as he goes up the shaft. He stops at the head and wraps his lips tighter around it, sucking hard before going down once again.</p><p>He sets a steady rhythm, relishing the way Minseok’s cock throb against his tongue, precum filling his mouth. </p><p>“God, baby,” Minseok pants, and Jongin moans around him when he starts bucking his hips, pushing his cock inside Jongin’s mouth with little movements back and forth, back and forth. “Your mouth...”</p><p>Jongin stops moving and loosens his jaw, relaxes his throat and lets Minseok take control, lets him frame the back of his head with his hands and thrust into his mouth, slowly at first and then faster, and faster, until Jongin is gagging as Minseok’s cock hits the back of his throat. </p><p>He hangs onto Minseok’s hips, fingers digging into the skin as Minseok fucks his mouth, groans falling from his bitten lips, the locker room filled with lewd, slick sounds. Saliva smears the corners of his lips, mixed with precum, tears cling to his lashes, and he’s never felt so right, so aroused, loves to let Minseok do whatever he wants with him, let him use him, make him choke on his weight and girth. </p><p>His head grows fuzzy and warm, his eyes hazy, looking up at Minseok through heavy lids. His own cock is throbbing in his shorts, leaking enough to stain his underwear, even as his jaw is starting to ache a bit, lips stretched just this side of uncomfortable.  </p><p>“Fuck, you take it so good,” Minseok praises him, his voice strained, and Jongin whines, the sound broken up from Minseok’s thrusts, because yes, he wants to be good, he wants to be the best for his hyung. </p><p>Then suddenly Minseok’s fingers tighten in his hair and Minseok pulls him closer by two fistfuls, presses deep inside his mouth, and with a deep groan, comes. </p><p>Jongin’s eyes slip closed as Minseok’s cock throbs, his cum pulses down his throat, and he swallows, spurt after spurt, swallows it all down. </p><p>Above him, Minseok lets out a ragged breath when his orgasm subsides and carefully slips his softening cock out of Jongin’s mouth, massaging his jaw as he does. He takes a step back and bends down to retrieve the abandoned towel from off the floor. </p><p>“I need to take another shower,” he says and turns to walk towards the showers. He stops before rounding the corner to look over his shoulder. “You’re coming too.”</p><p>Jongin stays where he is for a moment, feeling dazed and fucked out, even though nothing has touched his ass, not yet at least. His hair is a mess from Minseok pulling on it and his lips feel sensitive, swollen red, and slick just like his chin. He eventually gets going, standing up from the bench, if a bit shakily, and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand before starting to take off his clothes. </p><p>Minseok grins at him when he enters the shower stall, drops of water dripping from his hair and down his face. He pulls Jongin with him under the warm jet and kisses him, licking deep into his mouth. His hands travel down Jongin’s body, sliding over the swell of his ass and squeezing, making Jongin whine needily into his mouth, and Jongin’s already hard cock rub against his stomach.  </p><p>Minseok shushes him and guides him to lean against the wall. “I know what you need, baby,” he whispers and starts leaving soft, sweet kisses on Jongin’s neck as he lifts one of Jongin’s legs and hitches it over his hip.</p><p>He skates his other hand over to Jongin’s crotch and wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly, squeezing gently at the head. It has Jongin whining again, head falling back against the wall as his eyes fall closed. </p><p>“Hyung.”</p><p>Minseok hums soothingly, biting down on Jongin’s neck, sucking on his skin as he keeps stroking him, his grip tight but the drag of his fingers still as slow, and it’s so good, Jongin bucks into his hand. </p><p>It takes him no time at all to come, his chest heaving sharper and his sounds rising higher, bouncing off the walls, until his body jerks and he starts spurting all over himself, shuddering through his orgasm. </p><p>Minseok coos at him and lets go of his leg to pull him down into a kiss, working him through it, stroking just that little bit faster, drawing the pleasure out until Jongin arches and whimpers from the oversensitivity.</p><p>Jongin sags against the wall after, his whole body feeling like jelly, and gladly lets Minseok clean him off, sighing as he washes him gently and massages his scalp where he had pulled his hair earlier. </p><p>Minseok shuts off the water when he’s done and takes the towel to dry Jongin’s hair, smiling up at him in a way that makes Jongin’s insides melt into a puddle of goo, and Jongin is all too happy to indulge in yet another kiss. </p><p>“Let’s get out of here,” Minseok says when they part and takes Jongin’s hand to pull him out of the shower stall. “We’re going to get dinner. My treat.” </p><p>“But hyung, you won the game, I should be the one treating you,” Jongin objects as he follows after him back to the bench. </p><p>“Oh, but you’ve already given me my treat,” Minseok smiles, passing Jongin his clothes. “Dinner is on me,” he says with finality. “And then we’ll see if you can get dessert after.” He reaches over to give Jongin’s ass a smack. </p><p>Jongin yelps, almost losing his balance as he slips on his underwear, but the message is loud and clear.</p><p>He suddenly hopes it’ll be a fast dinner. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i guess this is my contribution to kinktober, together with the teacherXstudent fic i posted last time</p><p>i hope you guys liked this little thing! it was also my first time writing face fucking, so i hope i did a good jobー comments are always appreciated</p><p>thank you so much for reading and see you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>